


Вспышка

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019





	Вспышка

Воздух встает у Спока поперек горла — кажется, вентиляция на этой палубе совсем не справляется. Он смотрит на капитана Кирка и думает, что ему теперь делать: стоит ли просить пощады за покушение на жизнь командира или сразу пройти до ближайшей кабины агонии.  
  
Кирк, однако, молчит, лишь тяжело дышит и трет ладонью шею, словно никак не может унять зуд. Его рот приоткрыт, губы влажно блестят, а на лбу выступили крошечные капельки пота — Спок видит в Кирке средоточие хаоса, но никак не может понять, почему от этого зрелища не оторвать глаз.  
  
— Что же вы, мистер Спок, не заканчиваете начатое? — голос у Кирка хрипит, он кашляет, никак не может отойти от произошедшего. — Не припомню, чтобы вы допускали такие оплошности.  
  
Спок в замешательстве. Кирк не злится и даже не повышает голос. Он продолжает стоять возле стены, гладить себя по шее и смотреть на Спока, почти не моргая. В мягком медовом освещении палубы взгляд у капитана как будто пьяный, распутный и… Спок не решается дать точное определение. Он и так слишком далеко заходит в своей внезапной вспышке гнева — так, что позволяет себе вцепиться в горло Кирка и как следует сдавить.  
  
Спок не знает, что его останавливает — страх не удержать бразды правления кораблем или нежелание пачкать руки кровью терранца. Он отступает от Кирка, почти не смотрит ему в глаза и боится признаться себе, что не способен противостоять желанию причинить боль.  
  
— Я готов понести любое наказание, какое вы сочтете подходящим, капитан, — Спок сцепляет руки за спиной, чтобы хоть как-то вернуть себе подобие контроля, но на его слова Кирк лишь ухмыляется. Опускает руку и дает Споку вдоволь наглядеться на результаты своих трудов. По коже Кирка тянутся бордовые полосы, так быстро и ярко выступившие на горле — в приглушенном освещении они кажутся еще темнее. На ум приходит ассоциация с алыми экзотическими плодами — или растерзанной плотью, и последнее сводит Спока с ума…  
  
Кирк не спускает с него глаз, задирает подбородок выше, выставляя кадык под мутные лампы, не давая Споку и шанса на капитуляцию. Воздух становится таким вязким, что Спок начинает ощущать вибрацию, исходящую от переборок, и пульсацию на шее капитана…  
  
Он дергается вперед, припадает губами к багровым следам и не может надышаться Кирком...   
  
— Легче, мистер Спок, — Кирк почти смеется. Его голос — голос победителя, который обуздал непокорного зверя, сделал его ручным. По крайней мере Спок чувствует себя именно так. Ему кажется, что если Кирк прикажет, то он будет есть у него с рук…  
  
— Я и не знал, что вулканцы — такие страстные натуры, — произносит Кирк, когда Спок находит в себе силы оторваться от него и вновь посмотреть в глаза. — Пойдемте, мистер Спок, нам нужно многое обсудить.  
  
Кирк отстраняется от стены и медленным шагом идет в сторону своей каюты — Спок замирает лишь на мгновение, смиряется с собственным поражением, подчиняется всем своим желаниям… и следует за капитаном.


End file.
